


The Sweetest Drink

by kyoselflove



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Language, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-12 23:51:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2129097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyoselflove/pseuds/kyoselflove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After another long work week, Kai just wants to relax and have a drink.  But what he finds instead is more than he could of ever asked for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sweetest Drink

**Author's Note:**

> Notes - Written for puss_nd_boots for the jrockyaoi Summer Fic Exchange. I hope you enjoy! Inspired by all of the occupational sudden deaths in Japan called Karōshi. Maybe those poor guys just needed a break...with Uruha xD

Many businessmen, like him, frequented this establishment.  It had a traditional look but was nothing fancy.   A coworker told him about this place; somewhere he could avoid the lustful eyes of greedy women.  When he opened the door, a bell jingled over his head as he rubbed his hands together to shake off the harsh cold winter from them.  The staff gave him a welcome greeting then continued to the bar.

He was wearing a thick coat over his fashion designer suit with a soft black scarf over his face.  Once he felt warm enough, he removed his black scarf and coat, placing them in his lap as he sat at the bar.  Across from him were shelves of liquor with mirrors behind them.  He took in his reflection, noticing his red face from the winter air and the dark circles around his eyes from his non-stop work hours.

This was a rare occasion where he actually had time to use what was left of the night for his own time.  But tomorrow morning it would all start again with no free time, the thought made him let out a sigh.  He sat there for several minutes, getting frustrated he raised his voice a little to the man tending the drinks, “Hey you, bartender!”

The bartender turned around with a wide smile, shoulder length honey blonde hair framing his feminine youthful face with charcoal lining his eyes, and bowed pink lips.  The man was wearing a long sleeved white button dress shirt, a tight black vest over the shirt and a little bow tie to top it all off.  “I’m so sorry!  It’s my first night, just feeling a little overwhelmed.”

With him standing in front of him, he could see the nametag on his shirt that read, Uruha.  Uruha let out a nervous laugh and placed a coaster in front of him.  “What can I get you?”

“Sorry, it’s been a long day. Awamori please.”

“Sure thing.”  Uruha said, still smiling as he got the order ready.

He watched as the slender bartender grabbed his drink from the cooler, scooping ice into a glass and adding some water before pouring in the beverage, mixing it.

“Here you go.”  Uruha smiled at him again, placing the drink on the coaster.

For the first time tonight, and probably for a long time, he smiled back.  “Thank you.”

“No problem.”  The bartender kept his smile as he walked away to manage the other customers.

As he sipped on his drink, he couldn’t help but sneak glances at the alluring bartender.  He watched as Uruha fumbled over his drink orders, occasionally spilling alcohol everywhere, which caused him to chuckle quietly to himself.

When his drink was done, Uruha came over quickly asking if he wanted a refill.  
“Yes, thank you.”  He said smiling again with his face flushed from the alcohol and maybe a little excitement.

Uruha placed another drink on his coaster plus a shot in front of him.  He raised an eyebrow to the bartender.

“Please take a shot with me.”  Uruha smiled but his voice sounded tired.

“Are you supposed to be drinking on the job?”  He said with a smirk, raising the shot glass.

“Are you going to tell on me?”  Uruha teased, they clinked their glasses together and drank down the hard liquor, he couldn’t quite pin point what it was.

He shook his head to the side then smiled as he felt the burn down his throat, “I’m Kai by the way.”

Uruha nodded, “Nice to meet you, Kai.  I’m Uruha.”

As time went by, Kai was becoming more buzzed and he could finally feel the winter chill leave his bones.  The bar had become empty, besides him; there was no one else.  Uruha was at the small bar sink rinsing used glasses and then wiped down the sticky bar with a damp cloth.

“Finally!”  Uruha put his hands in the air in triumph.

Kai laughed, feeling more confident as he asked, “Are you off work now?”

“Well, if you are done drinking.  Then yes!”  Uruha said playfully.

Giving a nod, he got up from the bar stool and wrapped his scarf back around his neck then put on his coat.  Placing a large amount of money on the counter, more than enough to cover his drinks.  He stood momentarily watching as Uruha took the money to the register then came back with the change.  Kai just waved him off, giving the other a generous tip.  Uruha blushed, said thank you and put on a small coat, shoving the money inside and a purple scarf around his neck.

Uruha walked up to him with the beautiful wide smile that Kai had already begun to fall for.  “Do you need me to call you a taxi?”

“Oh no.  I’m fine.  I-I was just going to walk—“

“Can I walk with you then? I live only a few blocks away.”  Kai was grateful that Uruha saved him from embarrassing himself any more.  He supposed that alcohol couldn’t fix everything that was wrong with his social skills.

Quickly, Kai opened the door for Uruha, who gave a smile in return, and then they headed down the road, the opposite direction of Kai’s apartment but he didn’t mind.  Although after walking for a while, he looked at his watch, almost midnight; a sigh left him involuntarily as he shoved his hands back in his pockets to escape the cold.

“Is it past your bedtime?”  Uruha mocked, nudging Kai in the side with his elbow.

Kai snorted, “I suppose it is.”

Uruha stopped in front of an old run down apartment building, Kai turned to him, realizing this is probably where the bartender lived.

“That’s a shame.  I was going to invite you up…” Uruha pouted his curved lips.

Kai felt his heart racing, as if he just realized that Uruha had been flirting with him all night, this was it.  Uruha leaned against the glass door of his apartment building, parting his soft looking lips slightly, and his eyes looking over Kai with lust.

It was all he needed, he decided, fuck it, and went for it.  He walked forward, placing one hand on the frozen glass next to Uruha’s head and then he leaned in.  Those lips were as soft as they looked and had the taste of cherry lip balm.  He wondered if his dry lips felt uncomfortable, but the thought didn’t matter anymore as Uruha pushed his lips back greedily while grabbing ahold of Kai’s neck, his hands finding shelter under his scarf.

When they broke apart, Kai could feel his stomach turning as he nervously asked, “Can I still take you up on that invitation?”

Uruha smiled, releasing his hold on Kai and turned around putting in his code to open the door.  He grabbed Kai’s hand as he led him to his apartment.  Once they were finally inside, they practically jumped at each other.  Uruha kissed him hungrily as they shred off their scarves and coats.

He barely noticed that the old apartment barely had any furniture, just a couch with a kitchenette all in the same room.

Kai stepped away for a moment to hastily take off his shoes, which took longer than Uruha’s whose just slipped off.   By the time he had them removed, Uruha was standing in a doorway seductively, which he assumed was his bedroom, completely naked causing him to just stop and stare.

“What are you waiting for?”  Uruha said irresistibly as his own hand traveled down his chest.

“Um.”  Kai felt whatever confidence he had before slip away as he continued to stare at the beautiful man in front of him.

Uruha giggled, walking over to him, he took a hold of his hand bringing him into the bedroom.  Once they were there, Uruha began to unbutton Kai’s suit, after he was done he slid his hands underneath slipping it off Kai’s shoulders.  Uruha started to unbutton his dress shirt but Kai couldn’t take it anymore as he ripped open the expensive shirt, buttons flying off as he tossed it to the floor.  He felt Uruha’s hands hurriedly undo his belt, unbutton and then pull down the zipper.

Kai let out a moan as Uruha grabbed his dick underneath his boxers, stroking it to a full hardness.  When Uruha pulled his hand away, Kai pushed on his chest gently to get him to lie onto the bed.  Kicking off his pants and boxers, he crawled on top of the other.

Uruha grabbed his face and began kissing him ravenously as he spread his legs.  Kai could feel those long legs wrap around him, both of them moaning into each other’s mouths as they began to rub their erections together.

“Oh fuck.”  The way Uruha said it against his lips, sent a shudder of excitement through him.

Kai looked at him, a thin layer of sweat already upon his pale skin, lips swollen from their kisses, he was so beautiful.  He forgot all of his nervousness as he placed light kisses down Uruha’s body.  Loving the sounds he made as teased his nipple with his tongue.

“Kai…”

Traveling down lower, he looked at Uruha’s erection then back up to his face, to see his lust filled eyes.  He licked along the side of Uruha’s cock before sucking on the tip.

“Kai…please!”  Uruha moaned.

He swallowed more of him, as much as he could with out gagging.  Kai stroked what he couldn’t fit in his mouth as he slid up and down with his mouth.  Uruha was whining incoherent words and thrusting his hips up.  He sucked on him faster, loving the moans he heard.

When Kai pulled away, Uruha was panting loudly as he propped himself on his elbows.  Uruha pointed to the side of the bed at the table and he knew what that meant.  Leaning over to the side table, he glanced at the clock, it read a little past one in the morning, he ignored it, opening the drawer; he grabbed the lube and a condom.

Pouring a generous amount of lube into his hand, he slipped a finger into Uruha, who moaned, “Fuck, please hurry!”

Kai felt the same way, as he quickly prepared Uruha.  He opened the condom and rolled it on, adding more lube to his cock as he stroked it.  Uruha took this time to get on his hands and knees, giving Kai a stunning view of his ass.  Finally, he pushed into Uruha slowly until he was fully inside the heat.

“Fuck me.”  Uruha growled out, that was all Kai needed.  He began to thrust into the keen body below him, reeling in the amazing feeling.  Kai lost himself; he hadn’t felt this amazing in a very long time.  Uruha readily kept his ass up high as each thrust moved his whole body, his hardened cock rubbing into the sheets.  Kai pulled out abruptly causing Uruha to cry out at the loss.

He moved Uruha to turn around; laying him on his back then lifted one of his legs on his shoulder as he pushed back in.  Kai wanted this to last forever, but as he glanced at the clock it was already two in the morning.  He couldn’t believe how long they had been doing this for but in four hours he had to go back to work.

Uruha was pushing back on his cock desperately, feeling and watching him do this was sending Kai over the edge.  “You feel so good.”  He moaned out, immediately feeling embarrassed but Uruha seemed to like it as he smiled.

“You do too, baby.”  Uruha said between breaths, then he wrapped his arms around Kai’s neck bringing them into a messy kiss.  When he could feel himself getting close, he stroked Uruha in time with his thrusts.  Uruha cried out as he came with cute little whines that sent Kai to his own orgasm.

After catching his breath, he pulled out of Uruha, taking off the condom and walked to what appeared to be a bathroom.  Throwing the condom away, he washed Uruha’s semen from his hand.  He dampened a cloth and went back into the bedroom.

Uruha had his hands above his head, his breathing was still irregular, but he gave that amazing smile that made Kai’s heart tighten. He cleaned off Uruha before discarding the towel in the hamper.  As he started to grab his clothes off the floor, Uruha grabbed his hand, stopping him.

“Will you stay the night?”  Uruha asked, all the sudden he seemed bashful which didn’t seem to fit him at all.

“Okay.”  Kai glanced at the clock, almost three.  “I have to leave at six though.  Have to be at work.”

Uruha frowned, “Can’t you call in?  I’ll make it worth it.”

As tempting at that sounded, there was no way that Kai could just call into work.  He had never missed a day of work in the past twenty years.  When he thought that, he realized how old he was and how young Uruha was.  “Maybe I should just go.”  Kai nervously said, suddenly feeling very self-conscious, pulling on his boxers.

“Please stay.”

Looking at Uruha’s pout was enough for him to halt his movements.  He crawled back into the large warm bed.  Uruha smiled then leaned out of bed to turn off the light.  Kai snuggled against Uruha’s back, holding his naked body close.  The feeling was so comfortable; this night had been exactly what he needed.  The drinks, the amazing sex, and now cuddling with the most beautiful man he had ever seen.  Sleep was not far away from him when he heard the voice he now was convinced he loved.

“Thank you, Kai.”

“Thank you.”  He mumbled into Uruha’s hair, snuggling closer before finally falling asleep.  When he awoke later, he felt refreshed and younger than he had felt in years.  He glanced at the clock to see it read twelve in the afternoon.   His alarm never went off, that could only mean that he had left his phone at the office again.  Since he wasn’t at his own home for his back up alarm he usually set, he had slept in.  Kai started to panic but he looked at Uruha sleeping peacefully in his arms.  Once again, he said, fuck it, and fell back to sleep with the man in his arms.


End file.
